As have been already described in the non-patent document 1 below, there has been provided a proposal of method in which price tags at the shelves in a store such as a retailer shop are changed into electronic forms, prices and information on goods or the like are optionally changed over and they are displayed at the front ends of goods display shelves in a form of electronic paper.